wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Control
link title "Bow to my will!" Mind Control is a shadow spell that allows a unit to temporarily take control of an enemy target for up to one minute and use it to attack other enemies. Mind control serves as a unique form of crowd control in that not only is the target removed from the fight temporarily but the target's powers can be directed against other enemies. However, unlike the Rogue's sap or the Mage's polymorph powers, when the priest is mind controlling a target the priest himself is essentially removed from battle and cannot cast any heals or attacks until Mind Control is broken. However if you Mind Control a healer mob you may use that mob's powers to heal your own party. If you Mind Control another player in PvP combat you are limited to melee attacks. Functionality On a successful cast of Mind Control, the priest's viewpoint will shift to the controlled player or mob and the priest's movement keys will move this unit. The pet bar appears and allows the unit's special abilities to be used. Elite mobs (but not bosses) are generally able to be MCed. It forms a general-purpose crowd control similar to saping and sheeping. If the MCed unit is moved too far from the controlling priest, the spell will be disrupted. The spell is channeled so hitting the priest will not break their control of the target, although each hit the priest takes will decrease the ultimate duration of the spell. Death (of the priest or the MCed target), silences and some other abilities will entirely disrupt the spell. When the spell ends, the MCed unit (if not a player) will have a large amount of threat on the priest who controlled it. To this date it is not clear precisely how much threat Mind Control causes, but it is very substantial – a priest who is releasing the mob for it to be killed in an instance is well advised to do no threat-causing activities until aggro has been rock-solidly established by a tanking character. When learned, Mind Control actually lets a priest usurp the will of a player or mob higher the priest's level. It is not known if Rank 4 is harder to resist than Ranks 1 through 3, so it could be worth using the lower ranks to save mana if the target unit is within the priest's range. In general, however, MC is seldom used until endgame or PvP situations. If you control an enemy mob or player next to a hostile (to the casting priest) mob, that mob will attack the mind controlled enemy. If a MCed mob dies while MCed, it is not lootable, but if the MC is removed before death it will be lootable. The signature usage of MC in PvP is to MC an enemy player atop a tower or other high place and then run that player off the edge, causing a large amount of falling damage (if not death). The WoW Priest forums have a stickied thread with a variety of uses for Mind Control. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11871678&sid=1 The following mobs can provide useful buffs to your group or raid when Mind Controlled: * Scarshield Spellbinder (Lower Blackrock Spire): "Fire Resistance" gives up to +83 resistance for 60 minutes. * Scarlet Medic (Felstone Field in Western Plaguelands): "Arcane Resistance" gives +70 to +82 resistance for 60 minutes. * Crimson Initiates (Stratholme): "Shadow Resistance" decreases shadow damage taken by 87. * Twilight Emissaries (Blackrock Depths): "Fury of Ragnaros" gives +25 magical damage for 30 minutes. * Vile Tutor (Eastern Plaguelands): "Dark Whispers" gives +35 shadow spell damage for 10 minutes. Some spellcaster mobs can provide with powerful AoE spells when Mind Controlled. A few examples: * Whelp Handlers (Scholomance): Cone of Cold, Blast Wave * Bloodaxe Evokers (Lower Blackrock Spire): Flamecrack, Fire Nova * Various warlock type mobs can cast a Shadow Bolt Volley. Mind Control FAQ v1.3 What is Mind Control? Mind Control (Rank 1/2/3) 350/550/750 Mana 20 yd range 3 sec cast Controls a humanoid mind up to level 32/47/70 (Scales with own level), but slows its attack speed by 20%. Lasts up to 1 min. Mind control is obtainable at level 30 by priests, and can be used to crowd control, use an enemies' abilities against them, and lots of other creative stuff that are towards the end of this FAQ. Why don't priests use Mind Control in instances very often? A couple of reasons: The 20yard range means that quite often you won't be able to cast the spell without getting in aggro range. Even if you do get the Mind Control off, it is very unpredictable. I've seen mind control last the full 60 seconds, and I've seen it break in less than a second, and if it does break early, your tank will have a hell of a time getting the mob off you, as it causes a tremendous amount of aggro. Finally, Mind control is a channeled spell, so the priest can not heal the group while Mind controlling something. And why not in PvP? Again, the range is a factor, generally if you're within 20 yards of something you probably don't want to take 3 seconds to cast mind control. However, there are certain situations where this spell shines. If the priest is smart enough to approach the target unnoticed (generally in the middle of a fight where some other friendly players are involved), enemies may have some unpleasant surprises: many players have died after jumping off the bridge to Dun Baldar in Alterac Valley or the lumber mill in Arathi Basin involuntarily. What are the "Mind control buffs"? Mind control buffs are buffs that are obtained by casting Mind control on a mob, and getting that mob to cast the buff on you or your party. We've got a nice looking list of them a little further down. So what can you do with mind control? Mind control is by no means "useless", but it is very situational. More often than not, it's used, simply because it's a damn fun ability to use, which is what this thread is all about. I heard that some of the Mind Control buffs are considered exploits, is this true? Nope, it's been confirmed by Caydiem that using these buffs is creative use of game mechanics and not exploiting at all. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?FN=wow-dungeons&T=269773&P=1 How do you find Mind Control buffs? By luck, mainly. Go out and mind control something and see if you can cast any of its abilities on yourself. If you find one, be sure to report it here, and we'll hopefully see this thread get longer and longer with more buffs and ideas. Tips, Hints and Info about Mind Control # Mind control duration is partly controlled by distance. The farther your 'pet' is from you, the higher the chance of breaking. Solution : Park it on top of yourself unless you have other plans in mind for it OR if the NPC you are fighting has some sort of stun/cc (Shield bash/gouge/polymorph etc). # Mind control a healer if it's available. Why spend your own mana and get possible aggro when you can easily mind control that medic and use it's prayer of healing which heals for 2k+ AND uses only 400 mana over your own? Don't forget that the medic has 8k mana meaning it can chain cast it for a while, and if it gets aggro and dies...just remember that it wasn't you who just died. :P # Mind controlled NPCs have their own aggro, spells cast by an NPC do not get 'added' to your current aggro. # You can mind control something and let the surrounding 'linked' NPCs kill it. Then fade aggro into the negative in order to dump the NPCs onto your group/tank. Ghetto crowd control. Why fight 3 when you can fight 2. Leading to the next note # Mind soothe is VERY useful in getting close to humanoid NPCs without them jumping you due to the 20 yard range of mind control. If you want them to focus on pet and not on you first (Remember aggro rules) use mind soothe. # Mind control damage is not counted as 'player dmg'. Meaning if a mind controlled pet kills something entirely by itself, you get no loot. But if a person in your group hits it for even 1 dmg it is counted as a player kill and you can loot it as normal. # You can mind control something and have it die, but you will receive no loot for it. Instead let other NPCs beat it up to 5% or so, then break mind control and one shot it to gain access to it's body. # Shadow Affinity and Shadow Focus affect the duration and aggro gained from mind control. If your into heavy controlling both are highly suggested to make your life and group's life easier. # Mind control can break early even if channeled bar is still somewhat full. A break is checked vs level/distance/resistances of target every x amount of seconds. What mobs are worth Mind-controlling, and have good abilities? Dire Maul North # Gordok Brutes - Very High dps/stun/knockback/high hp/tanks very well and can keep aggro # Gordok Warlock - Banish (Can banish anything)/Curse of tongues/immolate/shadowbolt # Gordok Reavers - Cleave/mortal strike/armor sunder/high hp/good tank # Gordok Mage-Lord - Frostbolt/60% 30 second haste buff/flamestrike # Gordok Captain - Instant shadowbolt attack/fear/high hp Zul'Gurub # Troll shadowcaster - Shadow volley for 1k+ and a 2 second shadow bolt spell for 1k+ dmg, single target. Can find these at the spider boss area and can use them to AE/clear spiders. Unsure of correct name. # Zul'Gurub Champions - Charge/stun/strike for high dmg, mainly found near Bloodlord area, unsure of name. # Zul'gurub Headhunters - Mortal strike(Melee)/ranged strike/ranged dot/Throw (Ranged shot) # Zul'gurub Witchdoctors - Hex (Turns people into frogs)/Frog swarm (Spawn those frogs! MCed don't get frog detonate though)/?? # Zul'gurub Blooddrinkers - AE healthtap/health funnel(drains life from a friendly target, Example: MC two blood drinkers and health funnel one to kill off the other - dont use the blood funnel on one of your group members!) # Zul'gurub axe throwers - Enrage (% dmg increase by a large amount)/Axe whirlwind (AE attack)/Throw (Ranged attack) # Hakkari Blood Priest - Bloodfunnel http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=24617 (Transfers 500 life per second from bloodpriest to target, channeled spell) # Hakkari Shadow Hunter - Wyvern sting (sleeps target for 3 seconds, followed by poison dot), Volley, Shoot(can be spammed for lots of ranged dmg), and Multi-Shot. All attacks for the shadow hunter are ranged except volley. Stratholme Scarlet Crusader Side # Crimson Sorcerer - Polymorph/Arcane Missiles/Fireblast/counterspell/Very very high DPS while spamming AM/blast and polymorph on those 4 pulls are VERY useful Note: Spells may do more dmg than tooltipped due to a non-player MCable skill which increases their spell dmg. I've had AMs hit for 800+ non crit every 1.5 seconds with these guys if they use it as I try to cast MC on them # Crimson Priest - Power Word : Shield/Heal (Large)/Holy fire (High dmg, long cooldown) Note: Power word shield from these npcs STACK with priest version. As the PW:S from NPC DOES NOT GIVE WEAKENED SOUL DEBUFF. PW:S x2 on someone = invul almost, only limiter is cooldown. # Crimson Battle Mage - Blast Wave/Arcane Explosion Note: Ever envy mages for their AEs or hate how crappy holy nova is? Mind control one of these and let her/him rip on 3-4 DPSs. It's just ridiculous the dmg they pump out and it makes mages cry! # Crimson Gallant - Holy Strike(Holy dmg)/Crusader Strike(Increases holy dmg, debuff)/Devotion aura or Retribution aura (I forget which it was) Note: Bring a paladin and make them cry using these guy's skills. Very high DPS for a melee NPC. The aura from the NPC paladin WILL overwrite player paladin aura if they put up the same auras. Player paladin can put up other auras though. # Crimson Conjurer - Fireblast/frostnova/frostbolt Note: No you can't summon elementals # Crimson Initiates - Flash heal/Mindblast/Renew (Ticks for 200-300+)/Mana burn(?) # Crimson Monk - Thrash (2 extra attacks)/Snapkick (Stun/knock down) # Crimson Guardsman - Charge/shield bash/disarm # Crimson Defenders - Paladin immunity shield/Hammer of Justice (stun)/Heal/Aura(?) Note: Using the immunity shield also makes him immune to mind control. # Crimson Inquisitors - Shadow word pain/crappy other skill Baron/Dead side # Thuzudian Necromancer - Soul Tap (Mana/hp drain)/Bone Armor/Shadowbolt(?) Note: Bone armor is like PW:S but lasts longer and absorbs a LOT more dmg, low cooldown Blackwing Lair # Master Elemental Shaper Krixx - Teach Smelt Elementium # Blackwing mage - Arcane Explosion, Fireball. # Blackwing Legionnaires - unknown - An attack that does 400% damage to dragonkin. Blackrock Spire # Black Hand Assassin - Backstab/gouge (3 sec disorient)/slice and dice (haste speed buff) # Blackhand Dreadweaver - Shadowbolt, Veil of Shadow (-75% healing effects, curse), Curse of Thorns (50% chance to take 155-199 damage on attack) # Blackhand Incarcerator - Encage (30 second channelled stun), Strike (Like heroic Strike). # Firebrand Evoker - Mark of Flames (+1,000 fire damage, debuff), Flame Crack (AoE centered on the caster, ~1250 damage, and stun for 2-4 seconds.), Blast Wave. # Scarshield Spellbinder - Counterspell, Arcane Bolt (Fast Arcane damage spell), And Resist Fire (60 minute buff that grants 81-83 Fire Resist.) # Scarshield Warlock - Shadow Volley (AoE shadowbolt) # Smolderthorn Berserker - Mortal Strike, Strike (Like Heroic Strike) # Smolderthorn Mystic - Healing Wave, Chain lightning. # Smolderthorn Shadow Priest - Hex, Dispel Magic, Mana burn. # Spirestone Ogre Magus - Bloodlust (30% haste, 30 seconds, Arcane Bolt, Slow. Blackfathom Deeps # Blackfathom Oracle - Healing Wave and Parasite (DoT poison) # Blackfathom Sea Witch - Blizzard, Frost Ward, Frost Armour, Frost Nova. # Blackfathom Myrmidon - Disarm. # Gelihast - Net, Battle Stance. # Lady Sarevess - Forked Lightning (AoE cone), Frost Nova, Slow, Shoot. # Blindlight Murloc - Defensive stance and sunder armour. # Blindlight Oracle - Lightning Bolt, renew, heal. # Blindlight Muck Dweller - Leech Poison (Health-leeching DoT) # Murkshallow Snapclaw - Disarm. # Twilight Loreseeker - Enlarge (Increases size and damage for 30 seconds) Slow. # Twilight Aquamancer - Frostbolt. # Twilight Reaver - Arcing smash(Melee AoE cone) # Twilight Acolyte - Heal, Renew. # Twilight Shadowmage - Shadowbolt, Dominate mind (Up to 42.). # Twilight elementalist - Earth Shock, Flame shock, Frost Shock, and Shock. The Stockade # Defias Captive - Infected Wound (Disease, +5 physical damage), Backstab. # Defias Inmate - Rend, Battle stance. # Defias Prisoner - Kick, Disarm. # Defias Convict - Backhand (Two second knockdown) # Defias insurgent - Demoralizing shout, Battle shout. # Targorr the Dread - Thrash # Kam Deepfury - Shield Slam, Shield Wall, Defensive stance. # Hamhock - Bloodlust, chain lightning # Bazil Thredd - Smoke Bomb (2 seconds small AoE stun), Battle shout. (Spam auto attack to make him spam you back with many random /says.) # Dextren Ward - Intimidating Shout, Strike (Like heroic strike), Battle stance. Arathi Basin Mind controlling people off the mill cliffs, takes about 50% of their health away. World Azshara # Blood Elf Reclaimer - Renew, Heal, Fireball. # Blood Elf Surveyor - Fire Nova (Fire damage to nearby enemies) # Spitelash Myrmidon - Strike (Like Heroic Strike) # Spitelash Siren - Frost Shot (30-31 additional frost damage, 40% movement snare) Felwood # Timbermaw Warder - Just auto-attack. # Deadwood Avenger - Curse of the Deadwood (Curse, Reduces healing by 50%) # Deadwood Shaman - Lightning Shield, Lightning Bolt, Chain lightning, Curse of the Deadwood. # Jaedenar Adept - Fireball, Fire Blast, Blink. # Jaedenar Cultist - Shadow Bolt, Shadow Word: Pain, Curse of Weakness. # Jaedenar Darkweaver - Shadow Bolt, Immolate. # Jaedenar Enforcer - Rend. # Jaedenar Guardian - Shield Bash, Improved Blocking (Increase chance to block by 76%. # Jaedenar Warlock - Shadow Bolt, Unholy Frenzy (Increases an ally's attack speed by 35% for 20 seconds, and inflicts 27-28 nature damage every 2 seconds.) Burning Steppes # Blackhand Sorcerer - Fireball, Flamestrike. Winterspring # Ragged Owlbeast - Festering Rash (Reduces all of an enemy's attributes by 21 for 30 min) # Winterfall Den Watcher - Winterfall Firewater (Increases the caster's melee attack power by 70 for 20m) # Winterfall Pathfinder - Shoot, Faerie Fire, # Winterfall Firewater. # Winterfall Totemic - Winterfall Firewater. Western Plaguelands # Scarlet Invoker - Arcane Missiles, Arcane explosion. # Scarlet Medic - Resist Arcane (Increases an ally's Arcane resistance by 78-84 for 1 hour.), Renew Flash heal. Mind Control buffs # Anvilrage Officer - Located in BRD - Have a devotion aura which while controlled gives about +1000 armour to all nearby party members. # Twilight Emissaries - Located in BRD - Have the Fury of Ragnaros buff which Increases Magical Damage done by 25 for 30 minutes. # Scarlet Medic - Located in Felstone Field, WPL. - Have the Resist Arcane buff that lasts one hour and gives 70-82 arcane resistance. # Vile Tutor - Located in EPL - Have the Dark Whispers buff which increases damage done by shadow spells by 35 for 10 minutes. # Venture Co. Geologist - Located in Stranglethorn Vale - Have Quick fire ward: Fire Damage Immunity for 10 seconds. And Fire Shield II - Deals 11-13 fire damage to anyone that strikes you. Lasts one minute. # Scarshield Spellbinder - Located in LBRS/UBRS - Fire Resistance, buff that gives +83 Fire Resistance for 60 minutes. # Gordok Mage-Lord - Located in Dire Maul - Bloodlust, Increases Melee attack speed by 30%, lasts 30 seconds. # Crimson Initiates - Located in Scarlet/Strath - Have a shadow resist buff which decreases shadow damage taken by 87. Bootnote Thanks to all the people in the old thread for all the information; most notably Nuvdar, who made a huge post with a bunch of the high-end instances. The old version of this thread had a fair few lowbie instances listed as well, such as SM, ZF and BFD. So if you want to help out, run to the lowbie instances and mind control everything in sight, and report your findings back here. I'll try and make a couple of runs if I don't get dragged into other things, I've still never been to SFK, so I might make that my first stop. I will check this thread pretty regularly to update. Thankee. Burning Crusade Instances As of 2.1, Mind Control effects are not working properly with some creatures in Heroic instances. This has been acknowledged by Blizzard and they are working on a fix. Hellfire Hellfire Ramparts *Bleeding Hollow Darkcaster: These are the best to MC. Has scorch and rain of fire. Great AoE for the dogs. The scorch deals about 2000dmg every cast, and the 1.5 sec cast has no cooldown. *Bleeding Hollow Scryer: Casts a short fear and shadowbolt. Shadowbolt has 3sec cast and does around 1.7k dmg, with no extra cooldown. *Bonechewer Beastmaster: currently bugged in heroic (06/01/07) *Bonechewer Destroyer: Immune to MC *Bonechewer Hungerer: currently bugged in heroic (06/01/07) Blood Furnace *Technicians: Drop Bomb, Throw Dynamite, Silence *Warlocks: Shadowbolt, Corruption *Fel Orcs: Knockback&Dmg, AoE *Rogues: Stealth, Poisons The Shattered Halls *Acolyte: AoE Heal (2k), Bubble, 105 Shadow Resistance Buff *Dark Caster: Fear, Shadowbolt, Rain of Fire *Gladiators: Mortal Strike *Sharpshooters: Scatter Shot, Incendiary Shot, Shoot *Reaver: Cleave, Backhand (2 second stun) Coilfang Reservoir Slave Pens *Coilfang Scale-Healers: Holy Nova, Heal, Power Word: Shield *Coilfang Soothe-Sayer: Arcane Missiles, AoE debuff which reduces intellect of all nearby enemies by 25% The Underbog *Murkblood Healer: No damage spells. Has Renew, Prayer of Healing, and Holy Light. *Murkblood Oracle: Varies in spell class. If frost, then has Frostbolt and Frost Nova. If fire, then has scorch and rain of fire (unconfirmed). Unknown about shadow abilities. *Murkblood Spearman: Both abilities are ranged - cannot use them in close combat. Has a DoT that depletes mana (viper sting) Also can cast "throw" which does significant damage and has no cooldown. This throw command is slightly bugged; it will not display the cooldown, so the priest must spam click the button to maximize efficiency. The Steamvault *Slavemaster: Geyser and Disarm. If you pull with a MC, no slaves come. *Sorcerer: Blizzard, Frostbolt, Frost Nova *Siren: AoE Fear, Moonfire, Lightning Bolt *Myrmidon: Sweeping Strikes, Cleave, Execute *Oracle: AoE Silence, Heal, Frost Shock Auchindoun Shadow Labs *Acolyte: Heal, Renew, Shadow Protection Buff that absorbs 2100-3200 shadow damage *Deathsworn: Shadow Cleave, 3-sec stun *Executioner: Execute, Whirlwind *Fanatic: Fixate *Ritualist (Daggers): Gouge *Ritualist (Staff or single blade): Arcane Missiles and Addle Humanoid (range stun), OR Fire Blast and Flame Buffet OR Frostbolt and Frost Nova *Shadow Priest: Shadowform (good for burning mana), Mind Flay, Shadow Word: Pain (ticks for 900) *Spellbinder: Silence, Earth Shock *Summoner: Fireball *Warlock: Shadow Bolt, Seed of Corruption, Demon Armor *Zealot: Shadowbolt Auchenai Crypts *Necromancers: Seed of Corruption, Incredible Drain Life, AoE heal (name unknown) Tempest Keep Mechanaar *Sunseeker Astromage: Fire Aura that does 500/tick, Scorch, Solarburn (Fire damage Hybrid Spell) *Sunseeker Netherbinder: Arcane Nova, Instant Starfire, Dispel Magic *Bloodwarder Physician: Holy Shock, Bandage, Sleep *Sunseeker Engineer: Growth Ray (melee buff), Shrink Ray (debuff), Death Ray (direct damage) Botanica *Mender: Holy Fury buff (+295 spell damage), Greater Heal, Mind Blast *Steward: Arcane Whirlwind (1000+ arcane damage) *Sunseeker Gene-Splicer: Death and Decay *Sunseeker Chemist: Fire Breath Potion (frontal AoE) and Vial of Poison *Sunseeker Researcher: Mind Shock, Flame Shock, Frost Shock, Poison Shield *Sunseeker Herbalist: Polymorph, Rejuvenation and Wilting Touch (Decrease critical strike by 75%) *Bloodwarder Protector: Crystal Strike and Intervene Arcatraz *Ethereum Life-Binder: Bind (Immobalize), Shadow Word: Pain, Shadow Mend (heal) *Ethereum Wave-Caster: Polymorph, instant Counterspell+Knockback ability Tips * Mind Control can be a very potent spell in Arathi Basin battleground when used to defend or assault Lumber Mill, as it allows the priest to dispose of the foes by making them fall from atop the cliff. ---- Category:Priest Abilities Category:Shadow Spells